Hot Wheel
Hot Wheels is the series where only cars can be moved by drivers ver strongly. Team Hot Wheel 'Vert Wheeler' Field Commander of the Battle Force 5. Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also a fan of Dan Wheldon and an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of sunglasses that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling energy caused by stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. In Unite and Strike, he wins the Sentient war and becomes leader of the Sentient Council of Five at the end of the Second Season. He is the legendary "Crimson One", the person who will end the war between Blue and Red Sentients. *Vehicles: Saber 'Agura Ibaden' BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. The tomboy female and African-American member of Battle Force 5. Her favorite hobby is off-road driving and was brought into BF5 under the pretense of taking part in an off-road race. She finds Stanford very "obnoxious" and the two get into fights, though this tendency begins to diminish after Cold as Ice. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills, and also possesses formidable hand-to-hand abilities and athleticism, allowing her to defeat even Kyburi. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. She apparently has 5 brothers as revealed in The Blue Tide and a 3 year old nephew in Gladiators. *Vehicles: Tangler ATV 'Sherman and Spinner Cortez' BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Spinner is the older, shorter twinbrother, acts immature, and is marked by hacking skills and hand-eye coordination. He's very adept at video games and is able to manipulate computer programs. Sherman is the younger, taller twin brother, is more level-headed, intelligent, and physically stronger. He's shown to have impressive technological and engineering skills and has studied Sentient culture in depth (though not as much as Tezz). Both joined BF5 when they thought they were attending a video game convention. Spinner can also control the other vehicles via remote control as shown in Spawn Hunters. *Vehicles: Buster Tank 'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV' BF5's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member and part of the British Royal Family, the 189th in line for the throne. He loves to party, but hates the planet Vandal from his experiences there and puzzles are not his strong point. He has an ancestor that once explored the Multiverse and was also superstitious, as he believes his Great Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with the issue. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. He was tricked into coming with a false invitation to a party, but later agrees to becoming a member of BF5. *Vehicles: Reverb 'Zoom Takazumi' BF5's Scout. The youngest team member and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. He is athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of the Earth. He dislikes ice, cold weather, lectures, and being called "kid". He also looks up to Vert like an older brother, which led to trouble when he imitates him early on. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom was originally a chosen guardian from the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, but he abandoned it for a new life in the outside world. He was brought into the BF5 after accepting what he thought was an invitation to the World's Mixed-Martial Arts Championship. *Vehicles: Motor Chopper 'A.J. Dalton' Being around the great white North of the Yukon helped a growing A.J. get into extreme sports. One day, he met Vert Wheeler, and a close friendship started from there, the two competing and cooperating in many extreme sports. Vert would leave Canada sometime prior to the series, though the two kept their friendship in high regard. One day, he got to reunite with Vert, who requested some help. He later found it wasn't a small request as he was introduced to the rest of theBattle Force 5. Nevertheless, he accepted, despite the latter's attempts to see if he wanted to reconsider. He recieves his Sentient Chip, Shocksuit and vehicle upgrade from Sage, which he names the GearSlammer, and they set out to recover a Terraforming Pod. *Vehicles: Gear Slammer Category:The Hub Category:1968 series debut Category:Acceleration Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Rated 12+ Category:TV Shows Category:Shows